herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lyanna Mormont
Lyanna Mormont, the current Lady of Bear Island, is a minor character from A Song of Ice and Fire ''and and a supporting heroine in ''Game of Thrones. She is the youngest of Lady Maege Mormont's five daughters, and the only one to remain at Bear Island during the War of the Five Kings. She is ten years old at the time King Stannis arrives in the North. Her elder sisters are Dacey, Alysane, Lyra, and Jorelle. She is portrayed by newcomer Bella Ramsey who also played Mildred Hubble in the 2017 version of The Worst Witch and Hilda from the Netflix animated fantasy series of the same title. In novels In the fifth novel, King Stannis Baratheon sends out letters demanding the northern lords bend the knee to him. It is Lyanna who sends back the same response as in the show, refuting his claim. Stannis has no idea who Lyanna Mormont is, and asks Jon Snow to identify her. As in the TV version, Jon says to Stannis that she is the Lady of Bear Island - though inwardly Jon thinks to himself that she actually isn't, because she has older sisters, and wonders why she would be identified as such in the letter. Maege Mormont named her after Lyanna Stark for the love the northeners hold towards Lord Eddard, yet Stannis sharply dismisses this to Jon, stating that he knows how that "game" is played, and that Lyanna has her name only to gain Eddard's favor. Being harsh and unforgiving, Stannis is infuriated by Lyanna's response, and realizes he needs to gain the favor of the northmen. Jon makes many suggestion to get their support, and Stannis decides to leave Lady Melisandre and the wildlings at the Wall, as their presence would only bother the northeners. Following the liberating of Deepwood Motte, however, it seems Lyanna has changed her mind about supporting Stannis, for at least one of the Mormonts - Alysane, Maege's second daughter - joins Stannis in his campaign against the Boltons. Stannis and the Mormonts fought the ironborn warriors at Deepwood Motte and liberated the castle with the Northern Mountain clans. This causes Stannis to gain a lot of popularity in the North and many houses declare for him. Princess Asha Greyjoy is taken captive and forced to bend the knee, and Stannis gives Deepwood Motte back to House Glover. Lyanna's other sisters, Lyra and Jorelle are reported to be with their mother Maege and Lord Galbart Glover in the Neck with Lord Howland Reed. However it's unknown if they weren't killed by the ironborn. In TV series Season 5 Like in the novels, Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the noble houses of the North with messages asking them to join his cause. Lyanna sends back a rebuff that she and Bear Island only bend the knee to House Stark. Like in the novels, the letter refers her as "Lady of Bear Island". In the TV series it is later showed that Lyanna is indeed the current head of her family, while in the novels it's unkown who comands the house, yet Lyanna is still ruling at Bear Island and referred as its Lady. Lyanna is one of the Northern leaders being visited by Jon Snow, Sansa Stark and Davos Seaworth, who are attempting to rally the North against House Bolton. Sansa and Jon try to flatter her, but Lyanna brusquely brushes them off, demands to know why they are at Bear Island, and questions whether Jon and Sansa are technically even Starks, the former being a bastard and the latter being twice married into enemy houses. She refuses to offer her men to them until Davos steps in. He tells her that the real war is not between different houses, but between the living and the dead - and a divided North cannot hope to stand against the Night King. She agrees to help, but can only offer sixty two fighting men. She personally leads these men when Jon travels to Stannis's old camp. Lyanna is present when Jon and Sansa parley with Ramsay Bolton ahead of their battle. She doesn't speak, but scowls at Ramsay when he mentions pardoning her and the other Northern lords for their treason. She is not present during the battle itself, and presumably stayed behind at the camp. After Jon's victory, Lyanna is among those present at Winterfell after the battle. As the lords and Knights of the Vale, the many Northern lords, and the Free Folk bicker, she calls out the Manderlys, Glovers and Cerwyns for refusing Jon and Sansa's call to arms. She then declares that she doesn't care if Jon is a bastard, and is the first of the assembled lords to declare him the new King in the North. Navigation Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:Voice of Reason Category:Neutral Good Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kids Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Hope Bringer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Game of Thrones Heroes Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Amazons Category:Princess Warriors